<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спутник жизни by Jane_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310995">Спутник жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon'>Jane_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральт спасает деревенскую девчушку от монстра, и та влюбляется в него. Вот только у него уже есть спутница жизни. Вернее спутник.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спутник жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алсушка всегда была примерной девочкой. Отращивала волосы, носила юбки ниже колена, а о мужской одежде даже помыслить не могла, так это было для неё ужасно. Папеньку она слушалась всегда, с девочками допоздна не гуляла, одёжку не пачкала, да с мальчишками не общалась, хоть и видела, как они заглядываются на её пышные формы. Единственными её делами было помогать папеньке — он владел таверной — и гадать с девочками на суженого-ряженого. Сильно мечтала Алсушка выйти за мужчину, да стать ему хорошей женой. Для того и обучалась шить, готовить, убирать, за хозяйством следить. А родители были только рады, бесплатная рабочая сила, которую потом можно будет ещё и замуж выдать выгодно. Девочка не расстраивалась, вот только подружки обижали, говорили: ,,Чего ты горбатишься? Айда лучше с нами, к мальчишкам! А то всё пропустишь, пока ждать своего женишка будешь.’’ </p><p>На мальчиков Алсу не смотрела. Только после свадьбы она ляжет в постель, и только с мужем. А девочки вели себя нехорошо, бегали по ночам на сеновал, возвращались только под утро, растрепанные и пунцовые. А бабки потом про них сплетничали, мол, ребёнок то есть, а папаша объявляться не желает. Так и становились они матерями в раннем возрасте. Ну, немногие из них. Большая часть ходила к местной знахарке за травами специальными и от ребёночка избавлялись. О таком грехе наша девочка даже подумать не могла.</p><p>Так и жила Алсушечка однообразно и пресно. </p><p>Пока в один день мамка не послала её в огород. То ли за огурчиками, то ли за петрушкой к супчику, не суть. </p><p>Там, на огороде, среди грядок и кустов Алсу столкнулась со Смертью.<br/>Смерть вылезла из под земли неожиданно и быстро, обдав всё вокруг комьями мокрой грязи. От неё отвратительно пахло гнилью и мертвецами, а серо-зелёная кожа была покрыта струпьями и волдырями. Ноги у смерти были короткие, но зато руки были очень длинными, почти до земли, и заканчивались четырьмя пальцами с острющими когтями, покрытыми коркой давно высохшей крови. У существа была крохотная лысая голова с белыми глазами, торчащими на выкате. Оно было слепое. Смерть разинула пасть с тремя рядами острых желтых зубов и зарычала, обдав побелевшую от страха Алсушку смрадом и каплями вязкой слюны. Корзинка с овощами выпала и продукты раскатились по земле.</p><p>— Ой, — только и смогла вымолвить девочка.</p><p>Тварь завизжала ещё раз и двинулась к ней, угрожающе сжимая и разжимая когтистые пальцы. Но довершить дело не успела — взмах длинного серебряного меча рассёк её прямо пополам. Фонтаны крови брызнули во все обдав девочку и её спасителя, две половинки чудовища упали, издав напоследок какой-то странный скрип, и глазам Алсушки предстал её спаситель.</p><p>Это был высокий мужчина, покрытый кровью с ног до головы. Он был одет в чёрную броню с серебряными заклёпками, за спиной висело две пары ножен, одна из которых пустовала. Из под корки крови на лице блестело золото глаз, а по не покрытым кровью участкам волос можно было определить, что шевелюра у него была необычного цвета — белая.</p><p>Это была определённо любовь с первого взгляда.</p><p>Геральт с противным хлюпом выдернул меч из остатков чудовища и взглянул на спасённую им девушку. Она была вся в крови, прижимала руки к груди и смотрела на него со смесью ужаса и обожания. Потом пискнула и убежала в неизвестном направлении. Мужчина удивлённо хмыкнул и принялся чистить меч о траву.</p><p>К тому моменту, как ведьмак подошёл к таверне, Алсушка уже успела переодеться в чистое и рассказать обо всём родителям. Встречали героя всей семьей. Геральт удивлённо посмотрел на делегацию и спросил:</p><p>— Где тут у вас отмыться можно?</p><p>Хозяин таверны приветливо улыбнулся и сказал:</p><p>— А вот там банька у нас. Доченька наша вас проводит.</p><p>Ведьмак окинул Алсу снисходительным взглядом, ответил: </p><p>— Сам дойду.</p><p>И ушёл в пресловутую баньку.</p><p>Родители девочки переглянулись, кивнули и встречали отмытого ведьмака только что снятым с плиты супцом, свежим хлебом и мяском. Геральт поднял бровь, но отказываться не стал, в желудке уже противно бурчало.</p><p>Пока ведьмак насыщался, родители Алсу завели непринуждённый разговор.</p><p>— Вот скажите, господин ведьмак... Как вас, кстати, зовут?</p><p>— Геральт из Ривии, — ответил Геральт с набитым ртом.</p><p>— Так вот, Геральт, есть ли у вас Спутница Жизни?</p><p>— Кто у меня есть? — задрал брови ведьмак.</p><p>— Спутница Жизни, суженая. Ладно, по вашему лицу видно, что нет. У нас к вам предложение. Мы отдаём вам в жёны Алсушку. Вы отказываетесь от ведьмачества, защищаете нашу девочку. А она вас кормит. Она у нас такая хозяюшка! И шьёт, и готовит, и убирает!.. Умничка! Ну как вам?</p><p>Геральт откинулся на спинку стула и засмеялся.</p><p>— Видите ли, — сказал он, утирая слёзы, — у меня уже есть ,,спутница’’. Я её вам сейчас представлю. Пройдемте на улицу.</p><p>Алсушка злилась. Очень. Мужчину её мечты отобрала какая-то выдра! Девочка представляла себе эту бабищу и думала, что когда ведьмак увидит их вместе, точно поймёт, что Алсу лучше. Пристрелила бы эту... эту... сволочь! </p><p>— Лютик! — гаркнул ведьмак. — Лютик, твою мать, где твою жопу носит?! </p><p>— Геральт! — из чащи леса вывалился молодой человек с лютней за спиной и чем-то белым в руках. — Геральт! Смотри кого я нашёл! </p><p>Алсу оцепенела. Мужчина? Мужчина?!</p><p>Юноша поднял над головой свою находку и радостно подскакал к ведьмаку. Находкой оказался очаровательный белый волчонок с желтыми глазами. Бард сунул его прямо в лицо Геральту.</p><p>— Правда похож? Назову его Клавдием! </p><p>— Клавдием? — поморщился ведьмак. — Боже. Только не Клавдий. Ладно, — он притянул Юлиана к себе. — Знакомьтесь! Лютик, спутница... кхм, спутник жизни. <br/>Лютик удивлённо покосился на Геральта, но промолчал. </p><p>Семья Алсу удивлённо молчала. Потом разочарованная в своей любви девочка внезапно пронзительно завизжала:</p><p>— Убирайся! Убирайся, мужеложец! Убирайся, ведьмачье отродье!</p><p>Ведьмак посмотрел на неё со смешинкой в глазах и громко свистнул. Из чащи леса выскочила гнедая лошадь с белой проточиной на лбу, за ней вороной. Геральт ловко вскочил на первую лошадь, Лютик на второго. Лошади сорвались в быструю рысь, за ними с веселым рыком помчался Клавдий. </p><p>В удаляющуюся спину ведьмака полетел Алсушин тапок. Донёсся мужской смех.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>